


Take a Break

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You always know just want to do to make me feel better, don’t you?”





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> for day five of [Shadowhunter's Rarepair 14 Days of Valentines challenge](https://shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork.tumblr.com/post/170327178152/shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork-shadowhunters): a downworlder/downworlder ship.
> 
> I decided to write two today, since I got inspired for different ships for each prompt.

“You’ve been working yourself too hard,” Dot said as she rubbed Magnus’ shoulders. “How about you take a break?”

“I’ve still got three more potions to finish.”

“Take a break, Magnus,” Dot said, moving her fingers down Magnus’ back, working the knots and tension. Magnus gave a sigh and leaned forward in his chair, giving Dot more access to his back. “The potions can wait. You remember the last time you overworked yourself? You slept for a week straight so you could recover.”

“I know, I know,” He sighed. He looked over his shoulder at her. “What did you have in mind?”

Dot smiled. “I was thinking a nice hot, relaxing bubble bath? We could light some candles, drink some wine, talk about boys.”

Magnus chuckled softly. “That does sound nice.” He stood up, stretching as he did so, before turning around and pressing a gentle kiss to Dot’s lips. “Lead the way, Dot.”

She took his hand and they walked towards the bathroom, Dot waving her hand as they entered and the tub immediately filled with water and bubbles, rose petals strewn across the top. Another wave of her hand and candles appeared as well as a bottle of red wine and two glasses. 

They undressed and Dot sat down first, gesturing for Magnus to get in. He sat between her legs and leaned against her, her hands immediately going back to his shoulders. “You always know just want to do to make me feel better, don’t you?”

“I should hope so, I’ve known you for centuries now,” She laughed, stopping momentarily so he could grab the wine. As he leaned back again, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, “Just relax and let me take care of you, okay? Forget about everything but us right now. The rest of the world can wait just for a little bit.”

“Okay.”


End file.
